


Of hearts and great destinies

by Jacktherussel, JaneWinterday



Series: People linked by destiny [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Merlinepisodefour, Multi, theposionedchalice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacktherussel/pseuds/Jacktherussel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWinterday/pseuds/JaneWinterday
Summary: After surviving Nimueh's plague now Camelot has to host one of its most important allies: The King of Mercia. As Geralt insists on the idea of leaving the city the others seem to get use to that lifestyle, especially Cirilla who has to deal with her heart. But destiny has greater plans for her and she, as every other person, has to fulfil it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: People linked by destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672579
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own neither Merlin or The Witcher, all rights belong to their creators.  
> Some dialogues are directly taken from Merlin's script; This story is based on the fourth episode: The poisoned Chalice.
> 
> Before leaving you to your reading, we really do hope that you are all safe, just take care and stay healthy! :)

Ciri was walking side by side with Geralt when she smiled happily “Well… you’re right to be tired Geralt but at least no one got ill”  
The witcher grunted and laid his big silver sword on the table “Sure, but we should go back” replied  
“Why should we? There’s an important banquet. I fear we cannot possibly do that. I’m the bard who needs to sing tonight!” announced Jaskier happily  
“Last week was one of the hardest. I had to hunt a wizard who obviously wasn’t in Camelot and Gwen was arrested for nothing. I’m just happy that she’s alive” stated drinking some wine  
“Come on, you killed a kikimora this morning, right? You should be pleased” Yennefer said fixing her dress  
“I would be more pleased, Yennefer if we were already on our way” retorted annoyed the witcher staring deeply at her  
“You’re still mad for that pact? For fuck sake Geralt, I was young, and she didn’t seem that dangerous at the time. I didn’t know her past… And then only because I couldn’t stop her plague, it doesn’t mean that all the deaths were my fault. I cannot go against Nimueh or I’ll die…” explained Yennefer  
“Still, it was dangerous. You have a pact with the most powerful sorceress in the world” Geralt retorted. 

“Geralt… just accept the truth. We’re here. Staying won’t do any harm to us – snapped the princess- Oh I’m going now; I need to help Gwen” explained the girl leaving the room.  
“When did she become so friendly?” Geralt questioned, startled by the little girl new attitude  
“When you joined me” replied the bard laughing and putting his lute on the table  
“Shut up… just, all of this happened because of you”  
“Now it’s my fault?” Jaskier murmured annoyed  
“You’re the worst with words Geralt” intervened Yennefer taking a sip from her cup “It’s no one faults. Destiny brought us here” stated patting Jaskier’s shoulders “So…shall we make use of the free time given to us?”  
“Do you even bother asking, Yennefer?” replied Geralt smirking  
“You take a bath first, thank you” stated awkwardly the bard causing the witcher to grunt.

Ciri really loved Camelot, it was a quite city if someone ignored the frequent peril that occurred. She almost thought that since Uther had banned magic, magic was drown to that city more than to others.  
“Hello Merlin, are you here to help Gwen too?” asked seeing the young warlock at Gwen’s door  
“Exactly. I think the more we are the better” replied the servant smiling.  
Ciri could feel her ears go up in flames but she ignored the distress that was growing in her heart and thanked God that she had long hair. The girl smiled and knocked on the wooden door “You both came” said happily the smith’s daughter welcoming them inside “It’s a bit messy but… do not mind it. My father really thanks you both, if you ever need a blacksmith call for him, he’ll work for you for free”  
Merlin nodded enthusiastic “There’s no need, Gwen. Your father is a friend to us since you are” explained the boy touching one of the tools “So…what do we have to do with this material?”.  
Gwen smiled and looked at both of her friends “Since you’re a man I’ll ask you to carry the weapons that weight the most. We’ll be taking care of swords and bows for now” instructed Gwen “You can start with that shield, if you can lift it”  
“You underestimate me! Look at these muscles, I’m the strongest in all Camelot” affirmed Merlin before scoffing while trying to lift one of the shields “Ehm… Merlin, are you sure you’ll be okay?” Ciri asked worried “I’m fine. You can go, I’ll follow you right away” replied proudly the servant. 

“Since Merlin is already gone due to Gaius’ orders… now we can talk a bit” Ciri looked confused at the maid “About what, exactly?” asked the princess taking a broken helm “I think you perfectly know what I’m talking about, Ciri”  
The girl smiled embarrassed before coughing, she didn’t really want to talk about her presumptuous crush about the young boy. She wasn’t sure about her feelings and talking about them, according to her, was like admitting the truth which was: she was falling for Merlin.  
“I really don’t feel….” “Come on! We’re friends. I saw the way you look out for him in the crowd. It’s normal Ciri. That’s good” explained the maid taking her free hand into hers “You don’t have to be afraid. Feelings are complicated, that’s true but I’m sure you’re old enough to deal with them” explained Gwen “And if you don’t feel sure about something or just need advice you can always ask me, even in the middle of the night”  
Ciri smiled before letting everything that she got in her hands to roam on the floor and hugged her friend “I never had a friend like you” confessed tightening her arms around Gwen’s small silhouette “you’re welcome” that’s was everything she needed to hear; reassuring words. 

“You’re finally back” Ciri looked at Geralt’s towering figure hidden in the darkness of her room  
“What do you mean? I had a curfew?” asked directly a bit annoyed by his new behaviour  
“No, I was just wondering what you did all day”.  
Ciri stopped half-way “You can’t possibly leave me some free time? You need to know everything I do?” she yelled angrily  
“No, I don’t want that!” retorted Geralt approaching the girl  
“Do not take any step further” ordered the girl stretching out her hand to stop him. It’s not like she didn’t want him to get near her, but she knew that she was going to break down… She was so tired, and her mind and emotions lately were a total mess.  
Geralt stopped and his browns knitted “Why are you acting like this? You’re pushing me away for no reason. What can have possibly happened for you to push me away?”  
Ciri started to tremble unable to control her overflowing feelings “I just feel so lonely!” exclaimed running between his arms and holding onto his shirt.  
She started sobbing intensively while Geralt patted her head gently “Talk to me” he said hearing her fast heartbeat  
“Today Gwen told me that we are friends… I feel so guilty cause we’ll leave someday, and we won’t ever be able to see each other again” cried out the girl  
“Then why do you feel lonely, Ciri?” questioned confused the witcher, he didn’t know much about human emotions, but he was sure that being friends was not a bad thing.  
“Because all of this is a lie. Every person I’ve ever loved had left me and I fear that it might happen again. I do not want any of you to get hurt because of me” she exclaimed with cracked voice  
“And we won’t. Nothing that has happened or will happen to us is your fault - whispered Geralt kissing her forehead - You’re part of our family now, Ciri. We’ll protect each other no matter what” she sobbed again “Just try to calm down, please. I’m not the best with words”  
She smiled “No, but I already feel better thanks to your presence Geralt” he chuckled “Can you sleep by my side?” she asked looking up at him “mmh”. 

It’s not like he had wanted her… Ciri just happened, that was the sad truth but when he finally was able to hold her between his arms, he had understood that she was the most precious thing in the world. She had never called him papa or dad before their arrival at Camelot but Geralt was now getting used to that nickname and loved the way the word sounded every time Ciri pronounced it. He smiled gently stroking her long blond hair and sighed “Do not fear… Everything is going to be fine, no one is going to hurt you” whispered kissing her forehead “You are and you’ll always be a little child in my eyes even if you’re growing up”  
“What a lovely scene… I wish I had my handkerchief on me” commented Jaskier grabbing Yennefer’s long sleeve “You’re truly using my sleeve to clean your face?” asked disgusted the woman  
“Maybe… it’s not like you wash them with your hands” she grabbed his hair making him flinch  
“Do not dare to do it, ever again” Jaskier nodded fearfully  
“Can you two please keep quiet? She’s sleeping…” remembered them the witcher  
“We just wanted to see if you were okay, we’ll go back to our room now” explained Jaskier clearing his throat “Good night, Geralt”.  
When they left Geralt felt emptiness in his heart but then he remembered that they were just sleeping in the room next to theirs. He closed his eyes laying his head against the hard wood of the bed and he gave in to tiredness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciri woke up earlier than usual, she had slept peacefully thanks to Geralt’s presence. She got up careful not to wake the man and got dressed then she went into the kitchens. She ate her breakfast quickly and decided to meet Gwen half-way. She smiled leaving the castle and when she passed the guards, she greeted them happily before running into the still sleeping town. The sun wasn’t up already but she knew that Gwen was about to leave her home for work, she waited her outside the small house and in the meantime, she started playing with her long blond her. They had gotten longer in those years. She sighed heavily and glanced at the door, Gwen appeared on the threshold and smiled at her, she quietly closed the door behind her and reached out for her “My father is still sleeping. I need to pick some flowers; would you like to come with me in the fields to pick some?” Ciri nodded “I may follow your example; I should gift some to my lady as well”  
Gwen browns knitted “How did you know these are for my lady Morgana?”  
Ciri laughed “Well? You’re so caring and gentle, you’ll do anything for her” explained “Is she still having troubles?”  
Gwen nodded “Yeah…I must say that she has nightmares quite a lot lately” she looked up “Not every night but last week was one of the hardest that we had ever faced” told her the maid.  
“So about your crush… When did it start?” Ciri scoffed embarrassed   
“Oh Gwen! Please…”  
The black-haired girl grabbed her hand gently “Come on, give me some interesting news”  
“Well… I really do not know when that happened… And I’m still not sure about it. I mean… I’ve just met him after all but he’s so kind and funny. And when he smiles… I lose my mind when he smiles at me. Truly, I feel like flying”  
Gwen laughed “Well… this is very, very good. Ciri, it’s so beautiful! Have you ever been in love before?”  
“Ugh… I used to find love gross”  
“Come on. Now, you surely have changed you mind”  
“I did, I did”

Ciri had chosen some buttercups, she had mixed them with some other colourful flowers. At the beginning she wanted to give them to Yennefer but when she saw those beautiful flowers and she decided to give them to Jaskier, since they recalled his name.   
On their way to the castle they were able to meet Merlin at the castle gates “Hello ladies” he greeted them   
Ciri’s heart skipped a beat “H-hello Merlin” replied shily   
“You’re still on duty?” questioned Gwen   
“Arthur told me that an important guest is coming. So yeah… there’s more work to do for everyone. Rooms to prepare… and other things. If you’re free you may join me. We can also chat a bit while working”  
“Oh I wish I could, Merlin but I’m afraid that Lady Morgana needs me”  
The young warlock nodded “You’ re okay, right, Gwen? After the accident” asked   
“Oh yeah. I’m totally fine, Merlin. I really thank you for your efforts. The both of you. You were just amazing… I’m here because of you” explained gently  
“And you Ciri? Are you going to join me?” her blue eyes widened in panic  
“Well… I think I should check if my lady needs something, but I’ll be for sure… Where can I find you?” asked embarrassed  
“Oh… first floor, west wing quartes” explained the man “See you later then”   
Ciri nodded and almost ran away “Gosh Ciri… you were terrible”  
“Please Gwen…it’s just like, it was so embarrassing. My heart beats so fast every time, I have to speak to him that my brain doesn’t work anymore. It’s terrible” she explained touching her flaming cheeks “I should be going now. See you around, Gwen” the maiden nodded at her  
“Just be natural whenever you’re near Merlin, okay? You’ll do great next time”

They parted ways and Ciri walked in Yennefer’s bedroom, she put the flowers in a vase and smiled “Oh… thank you, my lord” said picking one of the blue flowers, it reminded her of Merlin’s eyes.  
“Oh really? That’s wonderful. I’m not a good dancer but I would be very happy to accept your invitation” she bowed and started waltzing around the room without acknowledging Jaskier’s presence. The bard was laying lazily against the wall and was smiling dreamily at the young girl dancing, lost in her own universe.   
“I beg your pardon, I stumbled over your feet. I ruined everything… oh really? Are you sure it’s not a problem, my lord? You’re very kind. My clumsiness is really something I’m not proud of” Jaskier advanced slowly and put a hand into the blonde girl one “My lady… would you like to dance with me?” Ciri’s cheeks flashed pink and she tried to speak but she was too embarrassed to do that.   
“Come now, if you train your knight will for sure be proud of you”   
She lowered her head “Are you truly that ashamed, Ciri? It’s normal to have fantasies. You’re young!” stated lifting her head “Come now, I promise this will be our secret… Here, let’s train. We have to work on your dancing skills my dear princess. I thought you were a better dancer”  
“Jaskier please… it’s already embarrassing do not make fun of me” pleaded following the man’s steps  
“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Ciri. Who’s the lucky one?”  
“No one. Really I was just pretending” quickly answered back  
“Sure… Is the boy a young warlock?” suggested the bard leading Ciri into a pirouette  
“Maybe” she whispered guiltily  
“Now, now, I’m so happy for you”  
“Do… do not tell this to Geralt or Yenn. I’m not ready to explain this” she begged  
Jaskier brushed her cheeks “I won’t, Cirilla. Are those buttercups for me?” he asked her amused  
“Yeah…they are” replied the maid  
“Thank you. They are lovely” exclaimed Jaskier   
“I’ll be going. I need to help with the preparations” explained Ciri leaving the room. She had been lucky that the one who saw her was Jaskier. She didn’t know how to explain her feelings to Geralt or Yenn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you are all well! :)

Arthur looked directly into Jaskier’s eyes “You’re doing what, exactly?”  
“Wandering” said Jaskier “I heard Merlin’s voice, where’s him?” asked Jaskier trying to figure out a solution  
“He went to your bedroom to see if you were there” explained Arthur surpassing the bard. Jaskier his arm himself and then followed the prince “I think we can go now, that you found me” suggested  
“Sure, let me pick Merlin”  
“No need. I may do it” added nervously scratching his neck  
“Are you hiding something?”  
“Hide? What should I hide? Eh eh…” Jaskier swallowed “Oh Merlin here you…” the boy opened the door without thinking and his face flashed pink as well as Arthur’s one. Jaskier closed the door immediately and laid against it breathing heavily “Did y-you happen to see something?”  
“Well it’s not like we couldn’t” replied shocked the prince “What the hell is going on in that bedroom? Your wife is having…” Jaskier put his hands-on Arthur’s mouth   
“Please keep it down… let’s get into Ciri’s room” said pushing them inside   
“So? I would like to hear an explanation” requested the crown prince making Jaskier flinch  
Why did everything bad happen to him? Jaskier stood tall, his head held high “I cannot do that” said repressing a cry. His dignity… his reputation…all was gone forever now.  
“What? It’s not possible I remember you…” Arthur started saying  
“That was before the accident”   
Merlin lifted a hand as if he wanted to ask permission to speak “Maybe if you ask Gaius…”  
“No, there’s no remedy, I’m afraid” announced in a dramatic tone the viscount “I tried everything… but see… an ox kicked me in the balls…it compromised quite a lot” explained bringing a hand to his mouth desperate “I’m so sorry” stated Merlin receiving Arthur’ elbow in the guts  
The prince cleared his throat “I assure you we won’t speak of this to anyone. We are grateful that you shared your… disease with us. Your secrets are safe with us”  
They heard a knock “Come in” said Jaskier out loud, Yennefer’s head peaked inside “May I?” asked, she reached his husband’s side and took his hand “Did you tell them?” Jaskier ‘s eyes watered   
“I had to… It’s not like I could deny the evidence” admitted sadly  
Yennefer hid her face into Jaskier’s neck “I’m sorry. We should have been more careful” cried out hugging him tightly  
“So…why do you let her sleep with him?” asked Merlin  
“Since I’m noble I need an heir… I do not want my lovely wife to be accused and neither I want my secret to be known”  
Arthur scoffed “I got what you mean. I’m really sorry for this inconvenience, my friends. Yennefer, I’m sorry we judged you abruptly. Now that we know the truth, accept our apologises” Arthur and Merlin bowed respectfully “I do…there’s no need, my prince” said with trembling voice the sorceress “We leave you two” stated Arthur leaving the room. Jaskier huffed exhausted laying against the table “I can say that my dignity is dead”  
“Wasn’t it already?” questioned Yennefer cleaning her face  
“You’re pretty good. Where did you learn to fake a cry so well?”  
Yennefer smirked “I fake many other things…”   
Jaskier gasped “You’re lying right? Yenn, Yenn! Please tell me I’m not that bad in bed” he pleaded following the woman.

Ciri woke up in the middle of the night screaming till she had no more voice, Geralt barged into her room ready to fight an eventual enemy but when he managed to see where Ciri had landed after her short run he let the sword fall to the ground and carefully knelt beside her.   
“Ciri, come out… Blankets aren’t going to help you” he heard her sobbing intensively “Ciri, please. Let me see you” the girl shook her head and Geralt sighed heavily. He lit a candle and paced around the room “I’ll check every corner, every piece of furniture until you’re reassure that no one is in this room apart from the two of us, okay?” he heard her humming and started his job.   
It was quite a silly action but if it could help her somehow, he was ready to repeat it thousands of times “Do you want to tell me what it is that scared you so much?” he didn’t received any answer so he opened the wardrobe, he saw only clothes and went on lifting a pillow from the ground “Ciri? Are you still there?” questioned holding his breath worried “I am” weakly replied the princess. He sighed and turned to face her “Would you like to come out? There’s nothing in this room”   
“Did you check under the bed?” questioned pointing out the furniture  
“Mmh” he got near the bed and knelt on the floor checking if something was under it but as every other part of that room, it was empty “it’s free” stated getting back on his bare feet.  
He stretched out his hand and he saw the girl running to him hugging him desperately “What exactly did you see, Ciri? It’s been a while since the last time you felt this way in the middle of the night”  
“I saw a woman… I’ve never met her before. She had long dark hair and deep scary blue eyes, she was very beautiful but at the same time I was terribly afraid of her. She had a bad aura… I wanted to run away but I couldn’t… it was like as if the man with the bird helmet had come back to hunt me but this time…it was another one to catch me” she sobbed and Geralt felt his heart heavy.

“It was just a nightmare, Cirilla. I’m here, no one is going to hurt you” replied pondering his words, he caressed her head “Now, we should really go back to sleep. I’ll stay here and check on you. I promise, no one is going to hurt you”  
“Geralt… I feel so weak sometimes” murmured looking up at his face, his yellow eyes glowed in the dark   
“Do not ever think so of yourself, you are the strongest person that I’ve ever met. I’ll stay by your side until you don’t need me anymore”  
“But I’ll always need you, Geralt. You’re my destiny” the witcher hummed  
“Destiny brought you to me, Ciri but one day, as every child, you’ll fly on your own and I’ll wait for you to come back to me”  
“What if I do not want?” questioned the girl  
He chuckled “Then… we’ll stay together for the rest of our lives” she nodded hugging him tightly   
“WE will, all of us” Geralt swallowed and lifted his eyes to the roof, not all of them were immortal…

Geralt tucked his hand in Jaskier’s brown hair “You look troubled” stated the bard looking at him “no, that’s not true” replied calm the witcher.  
“Sure…”   
“Jaskier, I’m tired that’s all. Ciri had a nightmare last night a woman caught her… It was difficult, for both of us. Last time it happened she had just landed in my arms” Geralt explained   
“I know… But that dream must have troubled you too”  
“It did… but what actually disturbed me was her scared expression, Jaskier, I’ve never saw Ciri like that”  
“She’ll be fine” said the bard “She’s strong and will survive it”  
“I know… It’s just worries me a little bit”  
“Do not worry” Jaskier pecked his lips “I’ll be going. Arthur has to show me something that used to belong to me. And after that I might take a walk or just come back here… I do not know”   
“Be careful out there” Geralt reminded  
“I will” the door closed behind him and Geralt felt empty, he sighed and turned on his left side, he had to sleep. 

“Look, Yennefer. They are coming… and they brought many gifs” said Morgana opening the window of her chamber, Yennefer watched the yard full of soldiers in blue, but her eyes were caught by a blonde girl with a lute “Who’s that girl?” questioned pointing at her   
Morgana smiled “I suppose she’s a rival of your husband. If I’m not wrong, her name is Priscilla. She’s quite good. I heard her once and her songs are very meaningful” explained Morgana “Is it true Gwen, doesn’t she resembles the young bard girl?” the maiden approached them “It’s her, my lady. I can’t possibly forget someone like her… it’s quite a free spirit”  
Yennefer looked at them confused “Oh she slept with many knights…” explained embarrassed Gwen “That’s what she’s famous for among the men”  
Yennefer chuckled “Why does she remind me of Jaskier?” Morgana joined her laugh and they headed to the meeting point. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ciri was walking beside Merlin when they met Gaius on their way to the guests’ chambers. Their luggage was too many even for them, but she didn’t despise the idea of working alongside with Merlin; at least they could spend some time together.   
“Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?” asked Merlin at the physician who chuckled amused   
“You’re a servant, Merlin. It’s what you do”  
“My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside” both Ciri and Gaius smiled at his silly statement   
“It’s character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds…a harder soul” Ciri looked at Gaius surprised, that proverb surely didn’t exist.  
“There is no way that’s a proverb. You just made that up” replied Merlin smirking  
“No. I didn’t” defended himself the old man  
“Even if he invented it…it’s right. This will help you to grow muscles” said Ciri making the boy smile.  
A young Mercia’s servant fell in front of them   
“Sorry” she whispered shily beginning to pick up her things  
“It’s alright” replied Merlin exchanging a knowing look with Gaius, Ciri didn’t move, she felt a sting of jealousy growing in her heart. Why was Merlin helping her? She shook her head and cleared her throat, come now, this wasn’t the time to be jealous. She just needed help, right?  
“Excuse me” she said  
“Let me give you a hand with that” offered Merlin crunching down and helping her out, they got up and keep staring into each other eyes as if Gaius and Ciri had disappeared all of a sudden.  
“Hi. I’m Merlin” introduced himself the servant shaking the lady’s hand  
“Cara. You’re Arthur’s servant. That must be such an honour” she said smiling  
“Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone’s got to keep the place running” proudly stated the man showing off the importance of his duty   
“Thank you, Merlin” whispered languidly the woman  
“Hmm?” he then looked down at the pillow that he had picked up for her “Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem”  
““It was nice meeting you” said the maiden smiling gently and leaving, Merlin turned his head to follow her  
“Shouldn’t you be busy running the place?” asked Gaius laughing amused by the boy’s behaviour. Ciri puffed her cheeks before turning on her heels and leaving too, she was so fucking jealous of that woman. She had flirted with Merlin shamelessly. Why? Why was Merlin attracted by her? It didn’t feel right! It was totally wrong; she was the one that was in love with him… But still, he didn’t know about her feelings so her behaviour was out of place especially in the boy’s eyes.

“YOU!” exclaimed surprised Jaskier recognizing a blonde head   
“Jaskier? Is that really you?” she laughed “It’s been a long time, my dear fellow. What brings you here? I hope you weren’t summoned by King Uther… I’ll be the one playing at the feast tonight”  
Jaskier smiled “No way. I’m the most famous bard”  
“Maybe around the world. But here… I prevail” said firmly the woman  
“Dear Priscilla… I must contradict you. I’m really appreciated in Camelot since I grew up here”   
Priscilla nodded and laid her hand on Jaskier’s back “Why don’t we put this silly argument aside and celebrate our reunion? In honour of the amazing old times” she smirked and Jaskier smiled back at her  
“Sounds great… But I have to warn you. You know many things… I hope you’ll keep your mouth shut whatever you will discover this evening, uh? Oh and we’ll have to be careful I have a bad reputation here in Camelot due to an accident. No one has to know it was me the one in your chambers” said Jaskier seeing a woman leaving the Mercia’s King chambers   
“What are you looking at? Never mind, let’s have fun! You’re not the only one”   
“Guess, you never change”  
“Who’s the one speaking?” retorted pecking his nose “Why are you accepting?” asked the girl  
“I need to change partner… My wife is busy now and due to that accident, I cannot be seen in the bedroom with her”   
“What exactly happened? You are married? I won’t sleep with a married man”  
“I know that’s why I told you. So…I wasn’t the one declining your offer”   
“YOU!” Priscilla exclaimed incinerating him with her gaze  
“It was nice to meet you. Have fun with the numerous knights who wants to please you”  
He walked away leaving a fuming woman in the corridor.

Cirilla was wandering without a real destination, her feet moved on her own and after some time she found herself in the dungeons, she took one of the torches hung at the wall and kept descending the stairs, she ended up in a big dark cave and she wondered why, under Camelot’s castle, there were such a place. She looked down, she saw nothing but darkness, she lifted her gaze and still, there was nothing apart from the stony roof. She knitted her browns confused and was about to go back when out of nowhere appeared a magnificent golden dragon, she screamed letting the torch fall and as it hit the ground the light faded away.  
It took her eyes several minutes to get used to the embracing darkness and when she did she tried to calm down her fasten heartbeat “I truly apologize, Princess Cirilla Fiona Ellen Riannon”   
“How do you know my name?” she asked cautiously getting on her feet and picking up the torch  
“I know many things, dear Cirilla. Let me introduce myself: I’m Kilgharrah, a rare golden dragon captive in these dark alleys”  
“Why are you their captive?” she questioned   
“Do not concern about this, Cirilla. We have a lot to discuss before the young warlock eventual visit”  
“Merlin knowns you?”  
The dragon chuckled “He does. He asks me for advice”  
Ciri nodded “May you lit the torch, please? So that I can see you better” she asked politely “I’ve never seen a dragon before. I have to admit that you’re magnificent”   
“Thank you, Cirilla. Now we should discuss more important business, for example, how did you end up in here?”  
She swallowed “I needed to clear my mind. I just… I was jealous” she explained  
“Of who?”  
“That pretty mercian girl… She caught Merlin’s attention” she hissed angrily  
“Are you in love with him?” he asked interested  
“In love? No, it’s just a silly crush. Eventually it will fade away”  
“You seem resigned” he stated confused “Why?”  
“I do not want to fall in love. It’s a stupid inconvenience”   
“My, my you are so sceptical about this. It’s true, dear Cirilla, love is never easy and maybe the young warlock isn’t your one and only but why do you speak if this feeling in these terms?” he questioned arching a brown, if dragon actually had them…  
She shook her head “Geralt loves both Jaskier and Yennefer. He told me that himself but… he never brings them with him when he goes hunting. Sometimes he also refuses to bring me along… only because he is afraid that we might get hurt” she explained  
“So love is not always bad” he replied  
“Tell me, Kilgharrah: is my destiny linked to Merlin?” she asked staring intensively into his eyes  
“I fear we are speaking of different bonds. Indeed, your destiny is linked to the young warlock’s one, but this fate doesn’t concern your hearts. You are both powerful and have a great destiny to fulfil. Merlin’s destiny is to protect Arthur so that he may build the free city of Albion and rule in peace a land where magic and normality coexist. But your destiny is far greater: you must make choices, hard choices. You can follow your new family path and become a great Witcher and sorceress, but you may also choose to go back to your roots and rule over your land, across the sea” he told her  
“How do I know I’m making the right choice?” she asked  
“Only your heart can answer that… Think about this, do not go further with this infatuation of yours for this may prevent the both of you to succeed” he stated gravely   
Ciri sighed heavily “I do not think I’m able to do that. Right now, there’s only confusion both in my heart and mind” she replied sadly  
“You will know when it’s time, young princess” he lowered his head “Do not doubt your capabilities” he said her gently  
“I fear I have to go back now. Is there anything I can do for you?” she asked   
“No, for our destinies are not linked. The young warlock will take care of me. Do not trouble yourself with my misfortunes. I’m captive, true but I can speak with some old friends of mine when they drop by. Go back to your family and do not speak about me for I know your witcher, he’s a stubborn one and has already saved one of my kind… He won’t hesitate to help me”  
Ciri nodded “Can I come back again?” she asked  
“It’s better not, Cirilla. Merlin must not know that you and I met. And remember my words: do not throw away your destiny, your place is not here with him”   
“Thank you, Kilgharrah. I owe you” she said bowing respectfully before leaving the cold dungeons.

“Are we ready?” questioned Yennefer looking at her family and her gaze stopped on Ciri who was sitting at the table playing with a knife “I’m not coming” replied annoyed stabbing the apple, none of them knew what she had in mind.  
“Where does this rage come from?” questioned confused the woman   
“Just… a stupid scene I saw this morning. How come all the other girl throw themselves at men’s feet? Is this a trend?” she told putting aside Kilgharrah conversation. She now was more confused than before!   
Geralt laughed “Actually not everyone…” he shut his mouth seeing Ciri’s eyes getting teary  
“Why? Why can’t a boy see a girl for what she is? Am I that ugly?” asked pouting the princess  
“Who said you’re ugly? Maybe the boy you like didn’t acknowledge your feelings” explained Yennefer caressing the girl’s head  
“You don’t have to feel bad about it. Just enjoy the feast there are lots of young boys. You can make him jealous”  
“No! that’s not a solution!” screamed Jaskier from across the room “Especially because he doesn’t know about your feelings. Do not listen to them, they know nothing of the heart. I’m the specialist here” stated proudly  
“If you’ll ever find the courage confess your love to him! That’s the right way”   
Ciri nodded and cleaned her eyes   
“Can we go now?” asked Geralt grumpily “I wish we could stay here but since we can’t… I do not want to be late” explained fixing his leather armour   
“Why aren’t you wearing your banquet’s outfit?” Geralt looked at Yennefer   
“I really have to?” replied searching for help in Jaskier’s eyes  
“Okay… I’ll change. You just hate me so much to force me to wear that terrible cloth. As Mousesack once told me… I really look like a sad silk trader”   
“A good looking one, tho!” replied Jaskier smirking and the women laughed amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilgarrah says to Ciri that her land is across the sea, we chose to locate Cintra and the others realms linked to the Witcher on another land. The only one to be on the same continent as Camelot is Lettenhove.


	5. Chapter 5

Yennefer was sitting next to Morgana and her lovely husband who was busy fighting with the young bard girl. He claimed to be the best and she had no rights to be there.  
“So, Yennefer, what do you think of Camelot?” asked Morgana gently   
“It’s very beautiful. I used to leave in a modest village before marrying Jaskier. I was one of many children”   
“Was it hard?” questioned taking her hand  
“It was… but I managed to survive as you see” replied laughing off the distress. Her past was not something she liked to remember.  
“Were you happy when you had to marry Jaskier?” she inquired  
“I wasn’t… But I soon discovered that he was a good man. He loves me and respects me… and not every man does that”  
“Have you ever thought about Geralt?” Yennefer widened her eyes surprised by the sudden question  
“Why do you ask?” Morgana smiled and laid closer to her  
“I saw him in your chambers when Jaskier wasn’t there. Those sounds couldn’t be mistaken, my dear friend” she whispered, her eyes smiling   
“Do not judge me it’s worse than you can imagine” explained the sorceress “Promise me, you’ll never tell this to anyone”  
“I swear” the king’s ward replied worried  
“Jaskier is unable to procreate and has some damages down there” said Yennefer   
“Oh! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t accusing but if he agreed… he must be a great man. Many others would have just divorced their wife” said Morgana looking at Jaskier who was drinking calmly  
“And… how is Geralt? I mean, is he a good lover even after losing his wife?” Yennefer closed her eyes; she had forgotten that particular  
“He is, indeed. It’s not like… we love each other. We feel affection, that’s all” she then bit her lips “and then maybe attraction” concluded looking at the man behind his husband who could hear everything.

Ciri walked into the room and sipped her wine slowly, she had already drunk two glasses, but she wanted to drink until she was able to forget Merlin and his stupid little mercian girl. She shook her head seeing how handsome he was even if he was dressed like an idiot!   
She then saw him disappear with the raven girl and drank again “Are you sure you are allowed to drink that much?” asked Gwen sitting next to her   
“Who cares… Merlin has a crush on that stunning girl. Who am I to interfere?”  
Gwen scratched her neck worried “You really shouldn’t drink. It’s not appropriate” replied taking the glass from her hands “Why? It’s the finest wine I’ve ever drunk in these weeks” retorted stretching out her hand to have it back, but she was ignored.   
“Okay, listen here. Merlin is not the cleverest boy, and we know that. He needs time to understand some things so… Did you confess to him?”   
“Of course not! It would be so embarrassing”  
“Ciri! I thought you were braver” admitted shaking her head the maid  
“What if you had a crush on Arthur, uh? Would you tell him?” Gwen bit her lower lip  
“That’s not going to happen, Ciri. We are part of different worlds” explained the girl checking on the prince.   
“They used to call me the lioness cub of Cintra… I’m just a normal girl, there’s nothing special in me” stated before being interrupted by the cheering voices of the presents.

“Tonight, we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war” announced King Bayard at Uther lifting his goblet. “And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther” he then looked at Arthur “Arthur” he then turned to face the king ward “The Lady Morgana” he smiled proudly “The people of Camelot”  
“And to fallen warriors on both sides” agreed Uther   
Everyone was about to drink when Merlin barged into the room   
“Stop!” he screamed “It’s poisoned! Don’t drink it!” said running up to Arthur and taking the goblets from his hands  
“What?” questioned Uther confused  
“Merlin, what are you doing?” whispered worried the prince  
“Bayard laced Arthur’s goblet with poison” explained the young warlock, Ciri got up but was soon pulled down by Gwen  
“This is an outrage!” exclaimed Bayard offended drawing his sword as well as his knights  
“Order your men to put down their swords” carefully said king Uther as Camelot’s guard entered the room  
“You are outnumbered”  
“I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!” screamed the rival king  
“On what grounds do you base this accusation?” asked Uther facing Merlin  
“I’ll handle this” intervened Arthur grabbing Merlin by the shirt “Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin again?” asked laughing his concern off  
“Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it’s poisoned now” stated firmly Uther  
“He was seen lacing it” kept insisting Merlin  
“By whom?” questioned Uther   
There was a minute of silence and then Merlin replied “I can’t say”  
“I won’t listen to this anymore” jumped up Bayard  
“Pass me the goblet” ordered Uther calming the old rival as Arthur gave him the goblet “If you’re telling the truth…”  
“I am” stated firmly Bayard  
“Then you have nothing to fear, do you?” asked Uther looking straight into the man’s eyes  
Bayard seethed his sword and stretched out his hand to take the goblet  
“No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself.” Said Uther smiling as Bayard snorted with arrogance  
Uther held the goblet at Merlin “He’ll drink it”  
“But if it is poisoned, he’ll die!” shouted Arthur  
“Then we’ll know he was telling the truth”   
“And what if he lives?” asked Bayard   
“Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will” said Uther   
“Uther, please! He’s just a boy! He doesn’t know what he’s saying!” screamed Gaius taking some steps forward and Ciri went near him   
“Then you should’ve schooled him better” answered the king annoyed  
“Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I’ll drink it.” Said Arthur worried for his servant  
“No, no, no, no, no. It’s, it’s alright” replied Merlin making a toast to Bayard, Uther and then drank it looking at Kara while Ciri took some steps forward anxiously   
“It’s fine.” Stated after drinking all of it  
“He’s all yours” concluded Uther sitting back  
Both Ciri and Gwen sighed in relief but then merlin started to choke and fell back  
“It’s poisoned. Guards seize him!” ordered angrily the king   
“Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison” said Gaius checking upon him, but he receives no response. A tear escaped Ciri’s eyes, but she managed to concentrate followed Arthur, Gwen and Gaius. Please…. Let him live, she pleaded in her mind. He couldn’t die! Not now… he had a destiny to fulfil. She looked around to see if Kara was around, but she was nowhere to be seen. She must have done something; she was sure of it!


	6. Chapter 6

Ciri was anxious and the alcohol in her body wasn’t helping her to focus clearly on what was happening. Her heart was beating fast, too fast for her tastes and she couldn’t think straight. Merlin had been poisoned…   
“Lay him on the bed quickly; he’s struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel” ordered Gaius  
“Is he gonna be alright?” questioned Arthur worried  
“He’s burning up” replied the physician before looking at Ciri pacing around   
“You can cure him, can’t you Gaius?” questioned Gwen sitting next to Merlin  
“I won’t know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet” told her calmly the physician. How could he be so calm?! Why couldn’t she be that calm too? Those stupid emotions… it was better to not have them all if that was the result.  
“Ah. There’s something stuck on the inside.” Said Gaius  
“What is it?” asked the prince approaching the man  
“It looks like a flower petal of some kind” stated confused the old man  
“His brow’s on fire”  
“Keep him cool; it’ll help control his fever.” Replied Gaius to Gwen who nodded

“Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.”  
“That’s not particularly friendly” said Arthur pointing at the beast drew on the page   
“A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive” explained Ciri regaining his senses   
“How do you know?” asked Gaius surprised   
“I read about it once…” explained laying her hands on the table “Why him…” whispered worried  
“Sounds like fun” chuckled Arthur  
“Arthur, it’s too dangerous” replied Gaius  
“That’s right. You’re the crown prince” added Ciri  
“If I don’t get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?” Arthur asked  
“The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die”

Ciri fell back on the chair “He can’t!” almost screamed getting on her feet and running out of the room.

“Ciri! CIRI! Please, stop” ordered the prince following her, he managed to grab her hand and pulled her against him “I’ll do everything that is in my power to save, Merlin. But you have to promise me… that you’ll be at his side, no matter what” Ciri cried desperately   
“I do not want to see him die… Not in front of my eyes” said sniffing  
“And you won’t. I promise you. Now, go to your dad and tell him everything. Then when you’re ready go back to Merlin. He needs you” Ciri nodded at the prince’s words   
“Thank you, Arthur Pendragon” murmured getting on her toes and kissing his cheek “You’re a great man” 

Jaskier was totally destroyed after hearing Ciri cries, he walked till Arthur’ chambers and knocked “Here the third… Are you here to stop me? I must tell that Morgana did a great job. I’ll go no matter what”  
“I’m proud of you. No noble would sacrifice his life for his servant”  
“Merlin is more than that” replied Arthur fixing his armour  
“mmh… interesting. He saved your life: Are you paying your debt?” asked curios the bard  
“No, I’m not. I do it because it’s right”  
“Are you sure you’ll be returning?” inquired the viscount  
“No… but this won’t stop me” said firmly picking up his sword  
“Guess I can’t do much than. I’ll try to… make your father reasonable” Arthur smiled and hugged him “Thank you. For coming”   
“Oh well, this is new. Come back safe and sound, my dear friend”   
“I will” replied Arthur leaving him.

“You’re a good friend, Julian” he turned his face at Morgana  
“I did nothing, my lady. You had already put some sense into his head” said Jaskier smiling  
“You’ve changed…”   
“You too. You’ve grown into an amazing woman. The man who’ll catch your heart will be the luckiest on earth”  
“Always good with words” said handing him a goblet  
“Is this poisoned?”  
“oh please, Jaskier. I would never hurt you. How is Ciri?” asked caring for the girl’s health  
“A mess. She’s afraid Merlin’s might die. She doesn’t want to lose someone else” explained taking a seat  
“I wonder what Uther would think if he finds us in Arthur’s chambers chilling” said Jaskier making the lady Morgana laugh  
“Do you think it was Bayard?”  
“No. I saw a lady leaving his quarters this afternoon. And she’s nowhere to be seen. I fear she was a spy or an intruder” Jaskier explained  
Morgana sighed “Do you think her true target was Arthur?” asked worried  
“No. I think she hit her target perfectly. This venom is powerful. I just hope that Arthur will come back in time. It will be such a shame to lose a servant like Merlin”  
“Indeed. No one will ever be as loyal as he is to him” replied Morgana taking a sip  
“Why did you marry Yennefer?”   
Jaskier looked at her and smiled “She is stunning and caring even if you would never say that. She’s the most amazing woman that I’ve ever met. She is strong and independent. I feel like that when she is around me, I become stronger too. I can rely on someone else that’s not myself. And I love chatting with her even about silly things. But every moment that I share with her… is the best” said making the girl sighing in awe “I wish I had someone too”  
“I’m sure that you’ll find the true one someday” reassured her the man before looking into the fire. Morgana deserved someone great, a good man who was ready to respect her and let he be herself. 

“He’s getting hotter” said Gwen desperate as Merlin muttered something   
“Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf”   
Ciri walked at his side and sat next to him   
“What language is that?” asked confused the maiden looking both Gaius and Ciri  
“None. The fever’s taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker.” Said checking Merlin’s body and finding a red mark  
“What is it?” whispered Gwen   
“That can’t be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage” explained Gaius alarmed   
“What does that mean?” questioned the girl confused  
“It says here that “once a rash appears, death will follow within two days.” Said Gaius checking his book  
“You said he had four days” replied with cracked voice the girl as she grab Ciri’s one  
“Something’s increased the flower’s potency. It warns that “the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower’s preparation.”  
“An enchantment? But Bayard’s no sorcerer.” Said Gwen   
“No, he isn’t” stated   
“Then who did this?” asked Gwen confused  
“It can’t have been. She wouldn’t dare come here. Unless…” whispered Gaius   
“Unless what?”  
“What happened to that girl?”  
“Which girl?” asked confused Gwen  
“Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard’s serving girls took him outside.”  
“She had dark hair. Very beautiful.” Recalled Gwen  
“Find her. Quickly.” Ordered to Gwen  
“Arthur… swa…” started Merlin, Ciri wetted his temples “You’re going to be fine, Merlin. Do not worry. Arthur will come back in time” said the girl then she lifted her gaze on Gaius  
“You know that she won’t find her. Nimueh has already fled” stated the girl “I knew that there was something wrong with her”  
Gaius took a seat in front of her “Ciri, I know your feelings for Merlin. And yes, this time you were right. Let’s say it was luck. Just be careful. Maybe your destinies aren’t linked after all”  
“I guess that only time will tell that to us, Gaius. Now I’m not in the mood for such… topics. Merlin needs our full attention. I can make some spell to slow down the process but for few times. Unfortunately, Yennefer can’t help us”  
“Why?” asked Gaius  
“A deal sealed with blood” explained caressing Merlin’s head “He’s strong. He’ll survive, I know this”  



	7. Chapter 7

Yennefer entered the physician’s lab without knocking. Gaius was working on a possible antidote, he greeted her with a nod and then his eyes fell upon the sleeping girl at Merlin’s side. Yennefer walked up at her and gently touched her shoulder, Gaius had probably put a blanket on her “Ciri” she whispered making the girl’s head to snap up.  
“It’s alright. Let’s go out, mmh? You need to refresh and stretch your muscles. Come” said helping the blond to get on her feet “I’ll take care of him in your absence” said Gwen smiling at Ciri who nodded with a blank expression.  
The sun hurt her eyes and she was forced to cover them to protect her weak sight “Here, we’ll be back inside soon” said Yennefer leading the way, they arrived in the girl’s bedroom where a hot tub was waiting for her “Let’s get rid of these clothes and then, when you’ll be ready we can talk”   
“I do not want to talk” replied tired the teenager  
“Well… Just take a bath for now. I’ll ask the servants to bring our meal for later” stated Yennefer leaving her alone. Out of her room she met both Jaskier and Geralt “How is she?”  
“Exhausted and more stubborn than ever” explained rubbing her eyes   
“I wish I could do more” they looked at Geralt   
“Maybe she’ll open up with you. Go in”  
“Come on! She is no longer a child… I’m not getting inside while she is bathing” replied pacing around  
“Not now, but when she’s ready… Just give it a try, Geralt. We don’t have other options” pleaded Jaskier   
“I will. This sounds reasonable” replied smirking.

Geralt knocked and when he was invited he opened the door to find Ciri in front of the fire. She was wearing her nightgown and her blonde hair were still wet “You’ll catch a cold” stated putting the tray on the table and taking a towel to dry her long hair  
“They have grown” said Geralt trying to see if Ciri replied but she didn’t, she just kept staring at the flames   
“Mmh” let out worried the witcher.  
He took a blanket and covered her shoulders “Here, now since you aren’t going to speak, I’ll be the one to start” said sitting on the other chair  
“You cannot go on like this. He’s still alive. So, your concern is understandable but not right. If he was dead…”  
“He is. He has less time than we thought. I fear that Arthur won’t come back in time”   
Geralt stared into her watered eyes “Do you know how much we are suffering? You are stressing yourself too much, Ciri. This isn’t good”  
“I don’t care”  
“You should! He’s just a crush”  
Her head snapped up “You know about my feelings for him?”  
“uh… well…. Yes. We all knew. Not that we couldn’t see it” replied “But this is not the point”  
“It is! What if Jaskier was there on that bed? Or Yenn? How would you feel?!” screamed the girl  
“I already experienced something similar, Ciri. And Jaskier survived. So… Was I scared? Yes, I was. It’s human to be scared but killing yourself won’t help anyone” Ciri looked at him   
“I just… I’m so confused” explained trembling and hugging her legs  
“I know. But you’re not alone, Ciri. We are all here to help you” Geralt whispered taking her hand  
“He’ll survive, trust me”   
“Geralt… I feel so stupid sometimes. It’s like as if I’m not able to control my emotions anymore”  
Geralt smiled “Well…it’s part of the growing process” explained caressing her cheek   
“Now, get dressed and eat. And then… you can go back to him” he said smiling  
“Aren’t you going to stop me?”   
“How can I even do that? I would do the same for you all” replied the man  
“Thank you…”  
Geralt nodded “Do you want to speak with Yenn?” Ciri looked at him  
“Yes please. Send her in”   
“mmh” he left the room in silence.  
Ciri felt reassured. Geralt was right: Merlin was still alive and she was going to be at his side, no matter what.

“I’m so happy” stated Jaskier caressing Geralt’s broad shoulders   
“About what?” asked confused the witcher  
“About Ciri’s first crush. It’s so beautiful” replied dreamingly  
“No, it’s not” Geralt said sitting up   
“Why?” asked Jaskier looking at him  
“She just doesn’t understand her feelings and this isn’t helping her”   
“Geralt… It’s normal for a teenager! I used to do it too…I also abandoned my father”   
Geralt glared at him “How did you feel?”  
“How did I feel? So blessed to be free from his oppressive behaviour. I was young and reckless… I guess that if I had been older, I wouldn’t have done that”  
“You wouldn’t have met me”  
Jaskier blue eyes snapped opened “True… And I would be stuck in a wedding that I didn’t want. My world works like this… I would have had a very sad life” whispered playing with the rose petals on the surface of the water. Geralt looked at him from across the small bathtub “She is going to forget Merlin as soon as we leave Camelot. It’s like this… Love comes and goes as the seasons. But in her heart, he will always have a special spot” Jaskier chuckled “As you all do in mine”   
“I still wonder how you could come back to me after the things I told you on the mountain”  
“Oh… I still haven’t forgiven you for the singing- pie with no filling comparison”   
Geralt grunted “Come now… there must be a way to sooth your anger”  
“Let’s see… there are many ways you can use all your witcher gifts”  
“I’d rather say they are a curse sometimes”  
Jaskier chuckled “uh uh…also your friend down there?”   
Geralt smirked “oh oh since when we not pronounce those words?”  
“Since Ciri is in the other room and we do not have a sorceress that soundproofs the room” replied Jaskier before clapping a hand to his mouth to supress a moan “Stop! Right there!”   
Geralt laughed amused “Oh… Much obliged. I’ll keep my hand here as much as you want”  
Jaskier whimpered impatiently.

Ciri took her usual seat next to Merlin’s bed “How do you feel?” asked her Gwen worried  
“I just do not feel at all. My concern is too much that doesn’t allow me to think clearly. Talking with Yennefer really helped me tho” explained caressing the boy’s hair  
“I hate to see him like this”  
Gwen smiled at her “It’s normal. But I’m happy that your lady helped you out”   
“Gwen… do you think Arthur will come back?”  
“I do not think that. I’m sure!” replied firmly “He will save Merlin as Merlin did that before with him”  
Ciri nodded “Then we do not have to worry right? He is in good hands”  
Merlin started whispering some spells “His fever must be really high. He is still raving” Gwen touched his forehead “I’ll go fetch some more fresh water. Just keep dabbing his forehead, his fever has gotten higher” announced the maiden running out the room  
“I’m here by your side, Merlin. Fight the venom. Do it for me, do it for Arthur or Gaius but do not die” whispered resolute the princess nursing the Young warlock.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgana was serving her tea and Yennefer wanted to pay attention to her, but she couldn’t, her mind was focus on Ciri’s words: I wish I wasn’t so emotional. And Yenenfer hated herself as soon as those words reached her ears. She didn’t tell this to Jaskier and telling this to Geralt was out of question. He would have probably just dragged them out of Camelot but now it wasn’t the right time for them to leave. Leaving meant to break Ciri and she was already in a precarious situation. Yennefer remembered the feeling…she had fallen in love before, she had trusted her lover until the game began and they were just two spies on different sides. They were strangers linked by passion. But still… that feeling was still lingering in her heart.  
“I see you are pensive” gently said Morgana passing her cup  
“I’m so sorry. My apologise my lady” replied Yennefer swallowing  
“Do not worry, my dear friend. I see the worry in your eyes. Do you fear for Ciri?”  
“Shouldn’t I? She is so young, and she hasn’t experience anything of the world yet. Even so, she has already suffered a lot and lost so much. I fear that losing Merlin will only break her definitely” explained the sorceress.  
“What did her father say?”  
“He doesn’t know everything. She opened with me… a bit more. It’s just… She said terrible words, Morgana and I fear that she really thinks them” blurted out the woman  
“Well I’m sure she doesn’t. When all of this will be finished, she’ll go back to the joyous person she was. Are you going to stay, after his recovery?” inquired the king’s ward  
“I’m afraid that the answer is no. Duty calls my husband back to his land” Morgana nodded  
“Uther came to talk to me. He knew I interfered… If Arthur left is also because of me. I really shouldn’t have. If he dies, Camelot won’t have a crown prince”   
“Whatever happens to him, Morgana, it wasn’t your fault. Trust me, there are things that we cannot control, and destiny is one of this. If someone dies, it’s because that was written in his path”  
Morgana smiled weakly and nodded, Yennefer knew she wasn’t reassured at all, but she didn’t know what to say to help her. 

“Arthur, it…it’s a trap. It’s a trap” almost screamed Merlin troubled   
“His fever’s getting worse, isn’t it?” asked Gwen looking as Ciri touched his forehead and Gaius checked on the boy  
“The poison’s setting in.” he stated lifting Merlin’s eyelid   
“eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume” Ciri’s eyes widened, Merlin was chanting a spell  
Gaius cleared his throat “Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?” asked to Gwen who nodded and got up “Yes, of course.”  
Gaius exchanged a look with the princess who took one of Merlin’s hand into hers   
“Merlin, you must fight it.” Ordered Gaius   
“Arthur. It’s too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum.”   
Both Ciri and Gaius saw a glow, the physician lifted the blanket and showed a glowing sphere  
“Merlin” whispered confused “What are you doing?” questioned shaking his head. Ciri cried out “You’re just amazing… You’re unique, Merlin. Gaius! He’s helping Arthur, he must be in danger”  
Gaius sat down and passes a handkerchief over his forehead “It’s true then. His destiny is greater than we could think, and his power is beyond our imagination” murmured tired the old man.

Ciri fell asleep soon after her head hit the pillow, Gaius smiled and covered her. Thanks to the ladies he had the chance to rest a bit. Someone knocked at the door and Geralt entered “She’s asleep” said the physician tilting his head at the girl, the witcher nodded and caressed the girl’s head.  
“Is she truly your daughter?” asked Gaius out of curiosity, Geralt shook his head   
“No, destiny brought her to me. I asked for the law of surprise…and I got her. It’s a fortune tho, at least I can keep her safe now”  
“Have you ever wanted a child?” Geralt smirked bitterly at the man question  
“I couldn’t even imagine it. What life could I give to a child? One of monsters and hate? People weren’t nice at me. It’s also thanks to Jaskier that my image changed. He helped me a lot” Geralt explained  
“But I’m thankful. I received the most precious gift” stated smiling   
“I can understand you” Gaius replied looking at the ill boy  
“Merlin is like a son to me. I got used to him after all”   
The men busted out into an amused laugh “It’s not as easy as it seemed. Taking care of someone else… It’s always a challenge. You worry, you cheer, you cry with them… I used to think I didn’t have emotions, but I had to change my mind. Facts have proven me that I was wrong” Gaius smiled   
“I’m glad you think it this way. Now, tell me, Ciri stays for Cirilla?” Geralt yellow eyes got fixed on the man “You know quite a lot to be a physician…” whispered suspiciously the witcher  
“I was there. I was at Cintra’s court when her mother got married. I saw you there but when you arrived, I thought that my mind was playing some tricks. Uther was there as well but due to his loss he removed your existence and I couldn’t be happier. I do not want him to harm any of you. You’re innocent and good but in his eyes whatever is linked to magic, is evil”  
“We owe you, Gaius” Geralt replied bowing his head in respect.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen ran into the room, her breath heavy “Arthur is back!” announced leaning against the wall to catch her breath  
“He hasn’t got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?” questioned the physician   
“I don’t know. Uther won’t allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?” replied the maiden   
Gaius remained silent before stating “Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him”  
“And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon” said   
“That would be very dangerous”  
“I’ve got to. Merlin will die if I don’t”  
Merlin began to struggle to breath “Keep living!” ordered Ciri caressing his sweaty cheek  
“Be careful” said Gaius to Gwen before going at his table and he started to prepare the antidote. They were missing only one ingredient. All their hopes were in Arthur’s hands.

“How is he?” asked Gwen coming back   
“Have you got the Mortaeus?” interrogated Gaius  
“Here.” Said the woman giving it to him. Ciri wetted Merlin’s head.  
“His breathing’s much worse. We have to hurry” told them the physician.  
Gaius began his work but the stopped all of a sudden  
“Why have you stopped?” asked confused Gwen and Ciri checked if Merlin was still breathing, he was, then why did Gaius stop?  
“The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote” announced making all of them tremble in fear  
“But we can’t. It’s forbidden. Even if we could” said the raven-haired girl”  
I’ll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water” ordered abruptly the physician  
As soon as Gwen left the room Gaius started to enchant a spell “Sythan…”  
“Do I have to do it?” asked Ciri  
“No…it’s the fear who was stopping me but this is not the time to think” he cleared his throat “Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum”  
The potion foamed for a moment and Gwen etered again with some fresh water handing it to Gaius  
“Thank you.” The physician poured it into a small flask “Hold his nose” ordered to Ciri who pinched Merlin’s nose as Gaius poured the potion into Merlin’s mouth  
“Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it.” Begged the old man  
“He’s stopped breathing. What’s happening? Gaius?” asked panicking Gwen.  
Gaius put his head on Merlin’s chest “His heart has stopped” announced gravely   
“He’s dead?” asked shocked Gwen  
“He can’t be. He can’t be. It was his destiny” began to rumble the man standing up  
“It’s my fault. If I’d have got here sooner. If I’d have been quicker.” Murmured the maiden crying in Gaius embrace   
“No, no. It was me. I should’ve looked after him better. It’s my fault.” Retorted the physician.  
Ciri began to cry, covering her mouth to muffle her cries. They were almost there… they had everything that was required to save him than… Why was Merlin’s dead?

“That’s disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You’re old enough to be her grandfather” all of them turned their faces at Merlin who was support his upper body with his arms  
“Merlin. You’re alive” affirmed surprised the physician  
“No. I’m the ghost come back to haunt you” said joking, Gwen clapped her hands enthusiastic as Ciri took the boy’s face into her hands and kissed him without thinking, she parted and laughed embarrassed “I’m sorry” she whispered feeling her face in flame   
“I’m not that sorry, tho. What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine.” 

Ciri ran through the corridors and threw her arms around Geralt’s neck “He’s alive! He’s alive, dad!” she announced crying in the crook of his neck, Geralt gently held her against his body and smiled at Yennefer and Jaskier who were sat at the table drinking some wine “This is the most beautiful news that you could bring to us” stated Jaskier   
“I’ve never felt so worried in all my life. I swear…” she explained   
“I know. I know, my sweet Cirilla” replied kissing her forehead   
Someone knocked at their door and they were forced to break the embrace “Come in” the door was opened, and Arthur’s head appeared “Jaskier, can I talk to you?” asked the prince smiling  
“Of course,” Jaskier followed the prince out.  
“My father told me you’re going to leave” said the prince  
“I fear duty calls me after all” replied sadly the man  
“Just… when you leave. Come to say your goodbyes, uh?”   
“Well? Who do you think I am? I’ll play one last time before leaving Camelot so… Let’s have fun tonight as we used to when we were younger and remember, Arthur Pendragon. This is not a goodbye; we’ll see each other again after tonight”  
Jaskier stretched out his hand but Arthur looked into his eyes and then pulled him into an embrace “Stay safe” Jaskier smiled “I will, my friend”

Priscilla was still in Camelot and this disturbed the bard. “I’ll be playing tonight. Fuck off…”   
“I’m a guest. You can’t send me away” replied the woman embracing her lute  
“You won’t dare”  
She smirked and began to play, Jaskier walked to his seat and grumpily stared at her.

“These scars long have yearned for your tender caress  
To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own  
Rend my heart open, then your love profess  
A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone

You flee my dream come the morning  
Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet  
To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy  
Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep…”

“She’s rather good, tho. This song is very emotional” said Morgana smiling enchanted. Jaskier couldn’t avoid but agree with the lady Morgana. That song was a masterpiece. Yennefer and Geralt exchanged a look hearing her words, that was their story, before they got together. They were two free spirits; they came and went as they wanted but in the end, they always reunited with each other for people linked by destiny always find each other. And Geralt searched a blond hair in the crowd ut she was nowhere to be seen, probably she was saying her goodbyes. 

Ciri knocked softly at the door and entered as soon as Merlin invited her, she smiled slightly embarrassed and he was about to get up when she told him to stay comfortable. She took a seat in front of him and smiled “I’m here to bid my farewell” she announced making the boy to close his eyes “oh…”   
“I have to follow my father and my masters” she said “And…what happened to us was due to the heat of the moment. I was overwhelmed. I’m sorry if I gave you another impression”  
“No, I never thought it that way” he said hurt  
“I just… I have something I must do. And we both have a destiny that awaits us. Only time will tell us if we were meant to be”  
Merlin swallowed and looked into her eyes “Ciri… I… Gosh, I do not want to be misinterpreted; It was just a kiss, we both know that maybe we could be, but we cannot force us to be together if we have to be somewhere else. Just… do not disappear. You’re my friend, after all”  
She nodded feeling her heart empty “We’re friends” she repeated getting on her feet and kissing his cheek “Just try not to get poisoned next time” she reminded him before leaving. Saying goodbye to Merlin was the hardest thing she had to do “Oh, Ciri. You payed a visit to Merlin?” asked her Gwen smiling, Ciri looked up at her and hugged her crying “Goodbye, Gwen. Take care of him. Write me, sometimes. I hope that one day we’ll be able to see each other again”  
Gwen tightened her grip on her “I will, Cirilla” she replied softly.

Ciri arrived in the yard where all of them were waiting with their horses, Roach was leading the way “Come on. We have a Selkimora to kill” Geralt said “And I think that we spent too much time in Camelot” Yennefer laughed “You are a vagabond, that’s why you hated to stay here for so long” she replied.  
“Are you okay, Ciri?” asked her Jaskier   
“I am. I am, Jaskier. Let’s go! I’m ready to kick some asses”  
“My my! Now our princess talk like our witcher” said laughing Jaskier  
“I’m not sure I want to be a princess. I want to fight like Geralt and cast spell as Yennefer. I want to train. And to do that we have to leave this place” stated trotting away from the city, the adults looked at each other confused before following her into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Here the timeline of our story (based mainly on the TV show):  
> In order to match the series' timelines we had to change some things from the Witcher like Jaskier's age:  
> Morgana's Birth: 1240  
> Arthur's Birth: 1244  
> Jaskier's Birth: 1238  
> Ciri's Birth: 1250  
> Jaskier and Arthur's first meeting takes place in 1250 during Morgana's tenth birthday party  
> Jaskier's leaves Camelot at the beginning of the year 1255 and after two months he separates from his father.  
> Jaskier meets Geralt in Posada in 1255 after two months of wandering.  
> 1256 Jaskier and Geralt meet Yennefer due to the djinn's accident  
> Jaskier doesn't attend Pavetta's coming of age party and betrothal  
> As a consequence, Geralt and Jaskier parting ways on the mountain is not that dramatic as in the tv show.  
> The four of them arrive in Camelot in 1265.  
> Ciri is 15 years old (and has been with Geralt for two years)  
> Jaskier is 27 years old  
> Arthur is 21 years old  
> Morgana is 25 years old  
> Merlin is 17 years old  
> Gwen is 20 years old
> 
> English is not our mother tongue, we're sorry for any mistakes if you find any please kindly point them out, we'll try to fix them!


End file.
